The Minyon Family
Jo visits the Minyon family in West Chester Ohio. Danielle and Frank have two children, 7 year old Frank Patrick and 4 year old Skyler.Skyler rules the house with her tantrums and demand. While dad Frank refuses to discipline Skyler, he's tough on Frank, who feels left out because of Skyler's tantrums. Can Supernanny help this family? Minyon Family/Transcript. Recap Jo arrives at the Minyon house at 6.15 since they have issues with the mornings. Danielle goes back and forth in between the kids bedrooms to wake them.She tells Skyler that the cops will come and take her away if Skyler does not go to school (Never mind that this is incorrect since she is only 4 and no child not yet in Kindergarten or in some states, first grade is legally required to be at school). Skyler is hardly awake when she throws a tantrum. Danielle struggles to get her daughter dressed. Danielle then proceeds to physically dress Frank Patrick. Frank meanwhile slowly gets ready for work and does something on his laptop until Danielle brings him in since Skyler wants her daddy to dress her. While Danielle deals with Skyler, Frank makes and eats his own breakfast and gets himself on the bus. Danielle drives Skyler to Preschool without shoes on or her teeth brushed. After school Jo asks Frank Patrick if he gets much time with his parents, which he does not. Jo soon witnesses a Minyon style time out. Danielle physically holds Skyler down in the chair. Skyler hits her mother, Danielle hits her back. Frank removes himself and plays a video game downstairs while Danielle deals with Skyler. Danielle ends up giving him, hugging her daughter instead of disciplining her. Frank feels like Skyler can do no wrong and and everything she does his cute. Frank Patrick however is pushed away when he attempts to hug his father. But Frank feels like this is how a father is supposed to interact with his son. The parents organize a BBQ for friends. Skyler refuses to say hello and Frank Patrick plays video games. Skyler and Frank Patrick are required to hug everyone goodbye. Jo brings in her routine and rules. Jo wants Frank to do homework with Frank Patrick every day. Jo also brings in a reward chart with tokens. Skyler melts down when Danielle makes dinner. Jo coaches her in dealing with Skyler, but that does not go over well with Skyler who hits her mother. Skyler ends up on the Naughty Chair. Jo tells Danielle another scenario for the naughty chair that if Skyler swears at her, there's gonna be no warning, Skyler goes straight to the naughty chair for swearing. It takes Skyler an hour and a half to do her time and apologize to Danielle. Frank Patrick does well with the Rise and Shine technique, but Skyler refuses to cooperate. Jo assists Danielle with Skyler, who digs her heels in. Eventually Skyler does end up dressing herself and they make it to school on time. Jo works on Socalization with Skyler to show Skyler how to be polite. Jo works with the parents next by using the chalk circle to show them how their children feel when their personal space is violated. Jo introduces a feelings chart for Frank Patrick before leaving for a few days. With Jo gone, Danielle struggles with Rise and Shine with Skyler. Skyler ends up going to school in her pajamas with her clothes in her bookbag. Homework time with Frank and Frank Patrick causes tension. Frank ends up sending Frank Patrick to time out for the way he writes his a's during homework. He even calls his son a "whiny little brat". Once he gets out of time out, Frank Patrick puts a sad face on his feelings chart. At the DVD meeting Jo points out that the parents are overusing the tokens. Jo conforts Frank about the abusive way he speaks to Frank Patrick. Jo has Frank and Frank Patrick talk about Frank Patrick's feelings chart. Frank even apologizes to his son. When family comes over, Skyler willingly greets and even hugs the visitors. Once the party is over Jo hugs the entire family goodbye and leaves for good. Family Names Frank Minyon Danielle Minyon Frank Patrick Minyon Skyler Minyon Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Naughty Chair Episodes Category:Rise & Shine Episodes Category:Socialization Episodes Category:Families with Two Children Category:Ignored Children Episodes Category:Chalk Circle Episodes Category:Reward Chart Episodes Category:Feelings Chart Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Episodes in Ohio